


Temptation

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Father Todd, Gun Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Father Todd receives an unexpected guest in the church one night.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuixoticLimn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticLimn/gifts).



To the public, Father Todd was the epitome of purity. He was kind, good with children, and more than anything else, he  _understood_  what people were going through without being touched by it at all.

But there were those who knew better. Those who knew about his past, and who knew that Father Todd could never truly leave Jason the street-child behind. And unfortunately, quite a few of them didn’t seem to have the priest’s best interests in mind, religiously speaking. So they had sent out agents to exploit this fact, and to bring one of their most uncrackable nemeses down.

One such agent was currently lounging in the arms of the church’s Virgin Mary statue, out of sight of the only other current occupant. He wasn’t too worried about being spotted just yet; it was late enough that the lights weren’t even needed anymore. No one was going to stumble into this sanctuary, not when wandering the streets at this hour was a death sentence. Anyone who tried wouldn’t even make it to the front doors.

Father Todd was doing a sweep of the pews, straightening the rickety rows and making sure the tattered prayer books were put in their proper places. His cassock, clearly a hand-me-down, was almost too small for his frame, straining over well-defined muscle. He clearly didn’t spend his time becoming a mousy little bookworm, that was for sure. No, he’d kept himself ready for fighting, and that…that would make the incubus’ job that much easier. So much easier to crack that pure façade when the good father was already hiding sin.

“How long are you going to be sitting up there?”

The incubus nearly jumped out of his skin. Father Todd hadn’t even looked up, hadn’t even stopped his rounds.

“It’s rude to come in uninvited, not to mention just sit around without introducing yourself.” The priest reached the last row, picking up a particularly battered copy of the Bible from the floor. “Come on down, have a seat.”

“…I’m impressed.” A sleek shadow separated from the mass of darkness around the statue. “How did you know I was there?”

“You’re letting off pheromones, a lot of them.” The priest put the book away, turning a sharp green gaze to the intruder. “Now why are you here? I’m going to assume you’re either here to pick a fight or make a deal, and either way it’s going to go  _very_  poorly for you.”

Slowly, the creature slid into the sole, sharp light coming in from the window. Illuminated by the moon, it was revealed to be a young man, lithe and well-muscled and dressed in blue and black.

Definitely an incubus, Father Todd knew, from the pheromones down to the curved horns and tail. He crossed his arms, unimpressed. “Answer the question,” he said coolly.

“I’m here for you,” the incubus purred. “I always like a challenge, and priests are just so… _pure_.”

Father Todd snorted in response. His stance and the way his eyes kept glancing around told the demon that he’d hidden weapons around, not to mention any number of nasty and painful traps. “Right. And I’m just so well known among you guys for having a clean sheet.”

“Don’t you all?” the other asked innocently.

“Get the hell out of my church.”

Cobalt eyes glittered mischievously beneath long black bangs. “That’s so adorable. You honestly think you can banish me.”

“I’m not banishing. I’m telling you right now: Unless you want to get yourself hurt, you’ll leave  _now_.”

“I would, but…I don’t want to.” He sidled closer, tongue flickering over his lips seductively. “I’m Richard, by the way, but…” Suddenly he was right in front of Father Todd, pressing up against him, blue-striped fingers winding through the priest’s hair and around his waist. “…You can call me Dick.”

A loud click echoed through the building, and Dick gasped slightly at the press of a cold gun barrel underneath his chin.

“Get. Out.”

“I can’t.” He shivered, though it didn’t seem like fear. “I’m bound here now.” He nuzzled the gun, eyes drifting shut. “I’m bound to  _you_. And you’re not going to shoot me for something like that…are you?”

Before Father Todd could answer, he pushed forward, just a little, soft lips closing over the priest’s.

“Father,” he murmured, “I’ve been such a  _bad_  boy. Help me find forgiveness in your loving arms.”

Father Todd gritted his teeth, jaw tightening as he struggled against the combination of gentle, almost chaste kisses and the pheromones that threatened to drag him under completely. If he let that happen, the demon would screw him right here and now, right on the church’s floor, and then more than likely kill him. That was unacceptable.

_”No.”_

Dick simply smiled angelically, fingering the odd white streak in the father’s hair. He wondered how it had gotten there. Perhaps some childhood trauma? Either way, it made him groan softly. Father Todd was beautiful and so resistant. The best victim he could have asked for.

Right up until he felt the gun press up against his groin. He moaned needily, but the hard look in Father Todd’s eyes promised swift and painful mutilation if he didn’t move away. Dick dropped his arms, backing away a step. Yes, the man was definitely ready to shoot him.

Thinking quickly, Dick dropped to his knees. The gun was now practically between his eyes, and he could see that it had been signed for demons. This gun would actually  _hurt_.

“This could actually kill me,” the incubus murmured, reaching up to stroke the unwavering barrel. His tongue flicked out, barely catching the tip of the gun. He could hear Father Todd draw in a shaky breath as he rose on his knees and kissed the spot his tongue had touched. “A blessed weapon. I’m really at your mercy. Completely under your control…”

Father Todd shifted uncomfortably, though the gun never moved.

Dick’s free hand wrapped briefly around his own throat, tightening enough to make him gasp before trailing down his chest and stomach, hand flattening over the sleek muscles. He could see the father’s eyes follow the motions almost unbidden.

“What would you have me do?” he purred, looking up at Father Todd through his lashes. A strangled moan forced it way out of Dick as he squeezed his groin. The human echoed him without realizing it. The gun finally wavered, just a little. Dick grabbed Father Todd’s wrist, training the gun back on himself. “Don’t slip,” he warned huskily, “I’m dangerous, remember?”

Father Todd bit his lip hard enough to bleed as Dick licked a long stripe up the side of the barrel, mouthing the warming metal before taking a good inch of it in his mouth and  _sucking_. He could feel the force trembling through the frame of the gun, and almost out of sight, he could see that the skintight outfit the incubus was wearing was apparently a two-piece, because the hand not holding his in place was shoved down Dick’s pants and working out his cock.

“What are you doing?” He tried to get an authoritative tone in his voice and completely failed.

Dick slid off of the gun with a small  _pop_ , smiling lazily as he moved into a more horizontal position, shimmying his pants down until they bunched up around his boots. “You won’t touch me. So I’m going to put on a show instead.”

He wrapped his fingers around his erection, groaning as he squeezed himself none-too-gently. His head fell back, nearly out of Father Todd’s range of vision. The other hand slid between his legs, both blue-striped fingers sliding into his tight hole.

“ _Jason_ ,” he moaned, back arching as he worked his fingers deeper.

Father Todd bit back a sharp gasp at the wanton use of his first name. Watching Dick writhe on the floor like that, working himself into ecstasy like that…the sight sent heat straight to his groin and made his knees weak.

“Jason, please.” Dick was fucking himself on his fingers, biting his lip and looking more desirable than anything the father had seen in his entire life. “Please, take me. I need to feel your cock inside me. I’ve been so very bad, and I need you to erase my sins and make me over—!” His movements stuttered and stilled as he came, semen splattering his black-clad torso and shining dully in the moonlight.

The priest’s legs gave out, sending him to his hands and knees before that glorious, trembling body. He was close, so close, and Dick hadn’t even  _touched_  him.

“Jason…” Dick’s fingers were still inside himself, twitching. He didn’t seem to have recovered enough energy to keep going just yet, though he clearly wanted to.

He whimpered as a strong hand closed on his thigh.

“Call me that again,” Jason panted, “And you won’t be able to walk for an entire month, I promise you.”

A slow smirk crept across Dick’s face. “Oh,  _Jason_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to import this one! Based off of quixoticlimn's art during a livestream some years ago. Luckily, tumblr hasn't eaten it yet.


End file.
